Deamons of the Heart
by robinbatmanlover
Summary: Itachi is the new guy, Sasori the artistic loner, and Hidan is trying to run away from a bad past. The two things they have in common is they all have the Akatsuki, a gang's, attention and they have a secret. ((Yaoi and non yaoi. Also rating may go up))


**Hey! So this was an idea I come up with in school. Anywho review and enjoy! **

* * *

Itachi lifted the heavy cardboard box from the moving truck. He was helping his parents unpack while his five-year-old brother was inside playing. He was the perfect well-behaved teenager anyone could ask for. Not to mention his flawless grade and great stamina. To top it all off he was beautiful.

He set the box down and passed his father who was coming in with the last box. Itachi made his way back to the truck to close it. After he did his intended action he looked around the suburban neighborhood. It was rather nice and the houses were well spaced. Satisfied with his findings he turned to go back inside when a beer can came flying at him. He moved his head slightly; dodging it like nothing was even thrown in the first place. He looked back to see a scared guy in an orange mask, a laughing blonde, a guy with green eyes and red cornea, and a guy who was blue!

" Did you need something?" Itachi asked nonchalantly.

They all flipped him off and went on their way. Itachi ignored them and went back inside. The rest of the day was spent unpacking. By the end off the day everything was unpacked and place inside looked like it had been in the old house.

* * *

Sasori looked at the medical section of the drug store. His grandma Chiyo had caught a terrible cold. He picked up a bottle of cough syrup, and headed to the counter to get that and the tissues rang up. He placed the two items down, waiting for his total. He glanced sideways when the door opened and in came his schools famous gang, the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki was well known for starting fights, destroying property, murder, and other shady things. Of course most of these were rumors but then again you never really know what's true or false.

" Ten, fifty."

Sasori took out exact change and left. On his way out he accidentally bumped into Deidara.

"What was that for, un!" Yelled the blonde.

"Hmm?" Sasori looked up at the blonde.

Deidara looked pissed, " I know you heard me!"

"Why were you in my way?" He asked looking board.

"Show some respect, yeah!" Snarled Deidara.

"Stop saying unnecessary words at the end of your sentences, Blondie." He said boldly.

Sasori could hear Deidara's friends snicker while the blonde himself was fuming. The red head remained with no facial expressions.

" What.  
Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" Deidara said through clenched teeth.

Sasori could clearly hear the threat in Deidara's voice. If only the blonde knew this meant absolutely nothing to Sasori.

" Blondie" He replied simply.

Deidara glared daggers down at him.

Sasori ignored that and decided to leave the whole situation all together. His grandmother needed the medicine and waiting wasn't going to do her any good. He began to walk off when the blonde grabbed his wrist painfully tight.

"Where do you think you're going shorty?"

Sasori turned around and easily plastered a scared puppy look. Deidara loosened his grip falling for the act. Guilt could be seen on the gullible blonde's face. Sasori took the opportunity to kick Deidara in the groin, escape the blonde's grip, and ran out of the Right Aid.

" You bastard!" Deidara yelled at him while clutching his vitals.

* * *

Hidan slung his guitar case over his shoulder. He just got off the train and headed to his old apartment. He wasn't sure if running back to Tokyo was the best idea. Ever since what happened that one year in middle school…he shook his head. He couldn't think of that now.

He walked in the apartment building and greeted the same kind elderly lady back from three years ago. They exchanged a few words and she gave him a hug and bags of mail.

He went up stairs and placed the key in the lock. A sudden rush of unwanted fear crossed through him but quickly went away when he opened the door. No one was in there. It was exactly like he had left it. He closed the door behind him locking it and set guitar case down. Flopping on the couch he started to go through the bags of mail. Some of it was junk and letters from worried classmates, even a few girls who had crushed on him. He kept searching until he came across a few letters from _old_ ' friends'. He laughed bitterly as he read the contents of the letter.

_ Hidan,_

_Where are you? You haven't come to the hide out or school recently. Why won't you respond to any of our calls or texts? What's going on? You know we're here for you right? All we want do is help…_

_P.N.U_

He read more similar to that one. What striked him was he got one every day when he left. Gradually they started to come frequently and only arrived once every month.

He read over one that actually sounded desperate and believable.

_Ok Hidan this isn't funny. We're all going nuts pretty much. If this is a joke then please give it up. Everyone is starting to think something happened to you. P has gone crazy and is accusing rival gangs for your …disappearance. K hasn't been the same either._

_ , A very worried Kn. _

Hidan shook his head. That lying bitch! If only he saw it coming sooner than it did. If only he _knew_.

* * *

**Well hope you liked you like. So um review? Please? Also I'm open to any suggestions.**


End file.
